


“Welcome Home”

by phelios



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Idk what else to tag I’m new to this xd, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phelios/pseuds/phelios
Summary: The moon shone brilliantly against a dark sky littered with stars. Like glistening sugar.  A late winter breeze aimlessly piercing shivering skin. The people that paced by a blur, faceless; all he’d really focus on was how the wind tickled his stuffy nose, how the cold seemed to embrace him fully as tired feet dragged along.The sky was nice tonight though.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	“Welcome Home”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick drabble I wrote at like 3am and also one of the first docs I wrote about league so apologies if it’s very OOC ;(  
> Could’ve wrote this a lot better but I’m lazy xd 
> 
> Sorry for any typos too!
> 
> I was inspired by “Lover, Please stay” and “If I get high” by Nothing But Thieves. Please give them a listen!!

The moon shone brilliantly against a dark sky littered with stars. Like glistening sugar. A late winter breeze aimlessly piercing shivering skin. The people that paced by a blur, faceless; all he’d really focus on was how the wind tickled his stuffy nose, how the cold seemed to embrace him fully as tired feet dragged along. 

The sky was nice tonight though.

Moonlight peered through lush trees that paved his way home. Trickling through green leaves like honey. Lighting the cobbled pathway back to what he’d call his sanctuary. A place filled with comfort and love. A place he yearned to get back to as soon as possible. Tired amber eyes fixated on the home ahead of him. Street lights dimly lit as the ember inside the stained glass capsule danced weakly. Flickering timidly against the illumination that the sky itself held.

Sett swallowed thickly, pulling a finger up to loosen the tie clasped around his neck, dragging it down. He was going home anyways. No point to fuss about appearance. Running a hand through his hair he’d carry on his trek; fingers cascading through unkempt crimson locks that he swept aside. Soon his heavy hand reached his eye which he rubbed at with a balled fist. Working overtime was a pain but hey— The money’s worth it. 

Reaching the oak door he fumbled with his blazer pockets, calloused fingers fiddling with different papers, earphone wires which practically transformed into a ball of yarn, a paper clip, a milk cup— Wait- when did that get in there?! He probably forgot to put that in his coffee this morning…

With an exasperated sigh he’d eventually find his keys, jamming it into the door momentarily. Giving a twist; there was no click he’d usually hear. He quirked a brow. The fuck?  
“Come on now..” he grumbled, twisting the keys once more into the hole with irritation creeping on his face. He pulled out the keys, frowning deeply just before he froze. The realisation hit him.

Those were his car keys.

Briefly giving a quick look around as though keeping watch for anyone who spotted his minor dilemma; he picked out the key on the metal ring. Once inserted into the door; a familiar click resonated.  
“Ah. Wonderful.” He mused with a triumphant grin. Twisting the door open he was soon met with the familiar spicy, earthy scent of cinnamon mixed with the freshness of oranges. Warm and comforting. He inhaled deeply. Taking in a deep breath.  
Then exhaling. His whole body seemed to relax almost immediately. Shutting the door behind him; he locked it, tossing keys aside and kicking off Oxford shoes. He noticed one of them tipped to the side. The other crookedly tipped to the side. Using a foot he knocked the other shoe on its side, sliding the pair off to the side. Good enough. Slipping his blazer jacket off he hooked it onto the peg, eventually making his way past the hall.

Fully pulling the fabric away from his neck he’d stumble into the living room; launching it onto the couch. A hushed “Yes” slipped past his lips, balling his fist and sort of elbowing behind him.  
His attention eventually shifted towards the kitchen, dimly lit. He was awake still? Eyes flickered towards his watch. It was nearing midnight.. What was he doing at this time?

With heavy footsteps he eventually made his way into the kitchen. And that’s where he spotted the one thing he wanted to see most— To hold. To kiss. To love

Quiet as a mouse; graceful in his movements without even realising it. Nimble fingers wrapped around a warm mug of tea. Pale, milky skin adorned by the gentle flame of the candle he had nearby. Cinnamon scented of course. (Idk what’s my obsession with cinnamon it’s just something warm ig xd)  
Stormy blue orbs lolled towards him, evidently widening for a brief moment. The mug clicked against the counter top and suddenly the larger out of the two was taken aback by an embrace. Gentle arms wrapped his waist, head settled against his chest. Tiles cold against bare feet. Sett wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his free hand cupping the back of his head, nestled into black locks of hair. He leaned his head down and took the scent of the fruity shampoo; strands tickling his nose but god he missed this. 

“Phel…” he whispered softly.

“I missed you.” The smaller muttered, breathy. Weary.

He had been on a business trip; away for merely two days; three nights away and yet it felt like centuries. To part for that little time and yet it felt lonely. Cold. To only see the face he adored so much through a screen; unable to touch, to caress, to lay his lips on and claim— it was painful. 

A small shift in their positions and eventually Sett had his arms around Aphelios’s waist, holding him closely; leaning over him as smaller hands shifted from his torso to his face.  
Cupping his cheeks, thumbs brushing over the unkempt stubble. Each touch was electric. He felt his heart swell within him, overwhelmed. A breathy laugh leaving the other’s lips; a smile he couldn’t take his eyes off painting itself on Aphelios’s face.

“Haven’t been taking care of yourself?”

“I’m the boss. You know that my colleagues won’t say anything about it.”

“Breaking your own rules, Boss?”

“Come on now Mooncake..”  
Sett gave a playful pout; bringing a hand up briefly to pinch the smaller’s nose, evoking a tiny noise of irritation.

His hand returned to his waist, pressing their foreheads together. Aphelios had eventually settled his own at the crooks of Sett’s shoulders, one hand slipping down to settle at his chest, gripping his dress shirt softly. 

Noses brushed against one; a small nuzzle between them. Their smiles unwavering. Endearing. Without even realising it they grew closer, lips barely just touching one another. Their eyes met; and then slumped shut. Breath upon breath. Lips met; slotting against each other. For a few minutes they stayed like this. Stealing kisses. Teasing. Peppering smaller ones on each other’s faces. Inseparable. 

Being met with a warm smile; a loving gaze; under the watchful eye of the moon where rays of its light seeped through the blinds; the smell of cinnamon and oranges that weaved itself throughout their home- this was his sanctuary. Because for Sett this was a place for him to feel loved. To be safe at his most vulnerable. To show his weaknesses, his faults and to better himself. In the past his mother would be in that place for him. Yet now; Aphelios, his light, mooncake, his everything— for his sake he’d do anything. Repayment he’d call it, for the love he provided for so many years. The care. The attention. Each and every moment shared between them— A blessing. 

Blinking his eyes landed on his lover, hands gripping him just that little bit tighter.

Aphelios would whisper softly against his lips before they connected once more.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day :D
> 
> ps. If there are any typos please don’t be afraid to point them out ;u;


End file.
